Discovering Magic
by RedWolfMoon
Summary: When the fellowship comes together so many years after defeating Saoron, why are they taken to a strange world of Hogwarts? Can Aragorn help falling in love with Legolas, who turns his elven blood pure? Yaoi, guyXguy. Rated T for now.


**A/N- There was a time, a few years back, when I rewatched The Lord of the Rings. And like most obsessions (cough yaoi cough), I decided to write a fic where Legolas and Aragorn were together. In holy yada yada yada. No, this is not a marriage fic-I DESPISE marriage fics…Anyway, This is all written along with a sequel, but depending on how good my reviewers are will determine when I update…**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own LOTR, J.R. Tolkein does. I do, however, manipulate those characters to do naughty things for me!**

**Warning: This is YAOI aka guyXguy, and if you don't like, then WHY THE HELL DID YOU CLICK THE LINKY? Flamers will be flushed down the porcelin god. Rated T…for now. I will be increasing the rating as the chapters get more ambiguous.**

_Thoughts_

_Thoughts in Elven_

English

Elvish

Chapter 1-

Being the king to a mighty race of men can be very tiring. Aragorn, son of Arathorn knew this quite well…after all, he was the King of Gondor, the greatest region of Middle Earth…other than Rivendale and Mirkwood of course.

'_They should be here soon.'_ The king thought to himself. _'Soon I'll see the fellowship once more…after so many years.'_

"Strider!"

Aragorn looked up to see a familiar platinum blond elf gallop up to him on a pristine white stallion.

"Legolas!" Aragorn grinned. "It's been a while, hasn't it friend?" His grin widened.

"Yes." Legolas smiled back. "_**Too**_ long."

The two of them happily hugged. The last time the two of them had crossed paths was when Aragorn ran from Arwen and his wedding.

"How are you holding up?" The elven prince asked, concern filling his eyes. "You know, you _did _run from your true love."

Strider smiled at the elf, scorn entering his eyes.

"Arwen does not hold my hear, Legolas. It is held captive and sings for another."

Interest peaked Legolas as he placed an arm around the king's shoulders. "Now, why haven't you mentioned this before? Who's the lucky girl?"

Aragorn looked away to the ground, mumbling an incoherant answer.

"What's that?" Legolas blinked, frowning. "I didn't hear you."

"I said," The king blushed, meeting his friend's eyes, but just barely. "It wouldn't be accepted. He's not a female."

"Oh," Legolas smiled, patting Aragorn on the back. "Well Aragorn, you know your secret will forever be safe with me."

The man nodded, averting his eyes to the floor. _'Yet my love shall never reach you…my beloved Legolas.'_ Aragorn darkly thought, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. _'For your love belongs to Arwen, which was why I…'_

"Gimli!" Legolas' musical voice cried out, jerking the king from his thoughts. He grinned when he saw Legolas swiftly draw his long knif and poise it at the dwarf's neck.

"This'll be one." The elf whispered mysteriously. For a moment everyone was silent, but then they burst into laughter and chuckles.

"I'm worth more than that, you blasted elf!" the dwarf grinned.

"Now now children." Another familiar voice caled out. "You mustn't tease a dwarf…they are quite hot headed."

"Gandalf!" Everone but Aragorn said with a smile. The man just kept a straight, yet upset face.

"You are late, Gandalf the white." He scolded with mock irratiation.

"A wizard is never late." The bearded man replied, his face serene and calm. "Nor is he Early. He arrives precisly when he means to."

The four of them shared looks at the familiar statement and burst into another bought of happy laughter.

****

"—and remember the time that Legolas walked in on Aragorn bathing?" Gimli roared. "I've never seen him blush so hard in my life!" This caused the group to fall into uncontrolable laughter with Legolas blushing a bright red.

"It wasn't my fault!" The elf defended, his adorable blush brighteneng. "I thought he was an orc. I mean, who else can sing that terribly?"

Aragorn frowned as the laughter incresed tenfold. He swiftly jumped up and playfully launched himself at the elf, pinning him to the ground.

"I'll show you singing!" He growled. Legolas' eyes reflected his friend's playful mood, but before anything else could occur, a dangerous, yet strangely familiar voice cried out.

"Now if it isn't the pathetic fellowship who silenced Saoron."

Aragorn froze and turned to see the one man who culd freeze his heart in terror. "Sarumon…" He muttered darkly, moving off of Legolas. "Why are **you** here?"

The grey bearded wizard just evilly laughed and raised his staff. A blinding flash of light filled the room, transporting the group to a different time and place. No one could've done a thing to stop this.

****

Legolas groaned as he slowly opened his bright green eyes. The weight pressing on his chest lightly moaned in pain. _'Wha-?" _Legolas looked up to meet Aragorn's face, which was only a few millimeters away from his own. The two of them blushed, and Aragorn climbed off the elf, dusting himself off.

"Sorry." The man muttered, looking at their surroundings. They were in an emense forest, and Legolas could hear some very strange animal sounds coming from all around them.

"Aragorn…"

"I know." Came the dark reply. "We aren't in Middle Earth anymore." He sighed as he met the elve's green eyes. He noted that Legolas' eyes were filled with concern.

"Estel, why…" The prince began hesitantly. "Why did you fear Sarumon?"

"I-I—"

A loud crashing sound eccoed across the valley as a huge snake entered teir view. Aragorn pulled out hiss, but was too late, as was Legolas in his attempt to charm the snake. Fangs swiftly found its way into the Gondorian king's neck, then it pulled away, slithering off into the forest.

Legolas nearly died at the sound of pain resonating the region.

****

"Where in Middle Earth are we?" Gimli snarled to Gandalf, who was now rubbing his tender ears.

"You have no need to scream Gimli. I am old, not deaf. And I'm guessing that-" The wizard was interrupted when a scream of pain pierced through the woods.

"…"

"Aragorn!" The two of them gasped as they started running towards their king and friend's voice.

'_No, my king,' _Gandalf thought as he hasted his way towards the sound. _'You cannot die yet. You may be the key to getting us out of this realm…'_

**A/N- So that's chapter 1. I want…5 reviews total for this chappie before I post the next. Remember, I have this whole story written on paper including a completed sequel. If you review, you get more. **

**Oh, and if you place your opinions on how I can add extras in here, I will see what I can do.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
